Imaginary
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: the girls are leaving on what is considered visiting when the impossible happens, is this the end of the loves of the g-boys? for many who may start asking. kags is my character.
1. lost loves

We're back....

By Chikara-Yuy

_**This is Totally my idea. **_

_**Scc: and I didn't help?**_

_**CY: No, you just kept chanting what cha gonna pick? What cha gonna pick!**_

_**Scc: ...**_

_**CY: ...**_

_**Duo: why is everyone so quiet?**_

**_CY&SCC: O.O_**

_**Duo:?**_

_**CY: I would run if you were you Duo.**_

_**Scc: D-CHAN! -glomps Duo-**_

_**Duo: -turning blue-**_

_**Duo: help...get...this...rabid...thing off...me!**_

_**CY: -pulls out LFPD (Large Frying Pan of Doom) hits Scc with it it-**_

**_Scc: pretty...colorz... X.X _**

_**Duo: thanks.**_

_**CY: welcome. Wanna do the disclaimer with me?**_

_**Duo: sure!**_

_**CY: I do not own gundam wing**_

_**Duo: or sailor moon **_

_**Duo: he he.. No suing please!**_

**_CY: ._**

_**CY: on with the fic!**_

---------------------------------------------

The guys stood facing them. Each girl walked forward to one of them, and hugged them.

I will miss you bun...

I'll miss you too Heero...said Usagi as she hugged him.

Wufei hugged the dark haired girl standing in front of him.

Be careful woman...

The dark-eyed girl smirked, eyes sparkling; I'll miss you too...fei-chan.

She hugged him tightly, Wufei wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

Kagome....

A petite blue haired girl lovingly embraced the boy in front of her. See you soon Ami-chan.

Yeah you too...Quatre-kun

Another dark haired girl stood in front of her boyfriend. See you soon, Mamoru.

See you too Rei... Rei hugged him then went and got into the car.

Lita embraced Trowa and he returned the gesture wholeheartedly. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and Lita joined Rei in the limousine.

A blonde-haired woman crying slightly kissed her boyfriend and hugged him tightly before also joining the others.

Kagome stepped back from Wufei; just as she was about to turn he grabbed her wrist and pushed a package into her hand. Open it when you get on the plane woman.

Kagome nodded, then stepped forward to hug him once more and went to join the other girls.

Usagi, turned from Heero just as he put something stealthily into her pocket, she walked over to where Ami was and climbed into the car after her. The boys stood and watched the car drive away their loves tucked away inside.

----In the car-----

It's a mission we had no choice in the matter... said Kagome her face hidden by her bangs.

The girls reached the airport, and walked to their gate.

A flight attendant watched six beautiful girls walk through the gate, to the awaiting plane.

The same attendant saw the same girls sitting in their seats answering questions with a simple yes or no with a smile added.

Heero picked up the pone.

Heero?

Heero stiffened when he heard his sister's voice.

Kagome what is it? Put us on speaker Heero quickly!

Heero did as his sister said and hit the speaker button all the guys tensed in the living room they could here frantic talking and humming sounds from the plane the girls were on,

What's wrong?! Said Quatre. Ami's voice came over the phone I love you Quatre... I am so sorry... she could be heard crying and Lita's voice was heard Trowa remember me well, I love you...

Mina then spoke D-chan; I love you so much take care of yourself...

Rei then spoke Mamoru I love, you remember that! Kagome and Usagi's voice came next...

What is wrong? Said Quatre again... guys we don't have much time, I love you Heero, and you Quatre-Nissan... said Usagi.

I love you Wufei forgive me...and you too bro. Tell our families we love them. They boys then heard screams and then the telephone disconnected. Girls!

Heero hung up and then the telephone rang again hoping beyond hope it would be the girls he picked it up.

The guys stood now, impatient. Heero stood and listened to whoever was talking to him. He then hung up; we have to go to the airport he said in monotone. This alone scared the guys Heero had not sounded like this for a while unless he had preventer business.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the airport.

They were lead to a room where the girl's families stood. Quatre walked over to his other sisters; the guys walked over to each of their girlfriend's families.

Heero and Wufei went over to the tuskino's. Shingo stood and walked over to Heero. Being at least Heero's height, he shook hands with him, and then Wufei. Mr. And Mrs. Tuskino winner looked to them worriedly do you know why they called us here? The boys shook their heads. Trowa stood by the Tuskino's also.

Quatre talked quietly with Ami's mother.

Darien stood by Rei's grandfather.

The police walked in looking somber. I am sure that you are the families of the people from flight 0096?

Seeing the nods from the crowd, the officer seemed uneasy. I am ver sorry to report that the flight in question has crashed. Gasps filled the room then cries; of oh kami, dear Allah, and god were heard.

The officer shook his head, we are more sorry to report that there were no survivors...

Women in the room began crying and husbands tried to console them, the guys stood speechless.

-----Days later-----

The boys stood in the park. No bodies had been found at the crash site only ashes. So there were urns in the arms of each of them. The girl's families and friends stood behind them the boys handed the urns to the mothers, or whatever relative was there. Heero stood with his sister's urn in his hands, Trowa beside him holding Lita's. They were going to spread the urns in the girl's favorite spot. Each of them had one favorite spot. In addition, it was were they had met the boys. It was at the park, in an enclosed area; a crack in a rock was that made a small river, which fed the large waterfall in the middle of the park. Heero stood first and opened the urn then let his sister's ashes fall and be caught by the wind, he did this alone, everyone was coming in alone. Heero then knelt there and watched the ashes disappear, after leaving the same thing was repeated until the girl's ashes were spread. The guys stayed behind after everyone left each alone and with their own thoughts.

----------------------------------------

_**Okay that was sad I know, You will find out more in the next chapter. I almost cried typing this.**_

_**-sniffles- but more will happen, I promise. Now then R&R!**_


	2. Hogwarts here we come

Imaginary

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I took off the second chapter to change it and now that I have it to my sastisfaction I have it back now! Hope you like.

I do not own GW, SM, or HP.

* * *

Six girls sighed as they walked into the lodon train station. "To think we could have just stayed homeschooled, but now we get a real live mission what do you think hime?" Said one girl with long dark hair.

"I think it will be fun, sparks, and for the sake of the moon stop calling me that." Said the silver haired girl

"Okay, don't you two start arguing. Cause if you do we leave you here." Said another girl but with dark brown hair.

"Come on," said one with long blue hiar. "Let's go."

They all headed farther into the station and looked around. "Okay," whispered the dark brown hiared girl again. "Pluto said to walk at the wall between platforms nine and ten."

They all looked around. "The muggles aren't looking our way. Said a tall girl with light brown hair.

They all went by two's.

Once through they stared at the scarlet steam engine with awe. "By the moon, what have we got ourselves into?" said the silver haired girl.

They all headed to the train and manged to find the cabin they had asked be kept reserved. A man stood by its doors and looked at them.

"This cabin is reserved for-"

"Us." Said girl in front.

"Names."

"Selene Maethor." Spoke the silver haired girl.

"Rose Merilvór." Said the dark brown haired girl.

Rose turned to the girls behind her and Selene. "Also, Erica Naurgalad, Samantha Helegu, Anglea Galadh, Christina Minuial."

The guard nodded. "Will you need help with your trunks?"

"Selene smiled pleasantly. "No thankyou. We can manage."

When the guard left Anglea opened the door then she and Rose piled the trunks in. Soon all of them were seated and waiting for the ride to begin. Rose looked out the window, and watched as the platform started to fill with students.

"Do you think we will see our charge?"

Selene looked up from the book she had reading glasses that she wore on the tip of her nose. "I don't know. It seems strange you know."

"You mean about Setsuna raising us, all these years after the silver millinium?"

"Ummhmm...I don't know why but when I remembered that it felt I don't know…" Selene trailed off.

"Like it was cloudy and kinda fisy?" asked Samantha also looking from her book. "Selene your glasses." She reminded her princess.

Selene sighed and pushed the glasses back up. "I wonder, what our charge shall be like? As I read from what Proffessor Dumbledore told us, he is very smart, brave, and dosen't usually follow the rules. But that still dosen't tell us much."

Christina nodded. "True, hime. I mean is he nice? Is he ugly? How does he treat is friends? We won't know anything till we get there is my guess."

Anglea nodded. "True."

Christina then continued her thoughts. "I am so glad we get to hang out with kids our age though. But I mean we are going to be in our sixth year while our charge is in his fifth, and from what we know from Rose, he is always being tailed by the Order."

"Shhh!" said Rose sending the girl a glare.

Christina covered her mouth. "Oops."

Rose stopped glaring and sighed. "We are not going to say anything on the train about this, if we are overheard it could be dangrous." She then looked out the window to see a large black dog stand up and put its paws on a boy's shoulders. The woman next to him shooed the dog off and then shooed the boy onto the train. She turned back not noticing some other boys run and quickly get aboard the train. One dragging another boy who happened to be out cold. (An: Guess who!)

"Moony, I think I spotted our charge."

Selene smiled. "Good, is he well?"

"Looks well enough," said Rose.

"Good."

"Well," started Rose. "Hogwarts here we come." Finished all of them.

* * *

some where else...

"Well Professor Mcgonagall, are the girls on board?"

"Yes, Albus, safe and sound. but they are getting a bit curious."

"I will answer thier questions of course, and the boys?"

"They are also on board, and on thier way. Albus, what do you have planned?"

"Why Minerva to right a terrible wrong that was done. That's all."

* * *

End chapter two.

I know it was short but my dad want's me off.

R&R!


	3. Meeting the charge

Imaginary

By Chikara-Yuy

I am happy with my new reviews and thank

Cosmicbunny18

And usagigreenleaf657 for your reviews!

Now I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

On with the fic!

* * *

Selene sighed as the train stopped. She stood and smoothed out her robes, and walked out the other girls following her. She quickly stepped down onto the platform and looked around. Spotting carriges to her left she and her friends headed that direction, but stopped when the saw the animals strapped into the shafts. It was a horse, if one could call it a horse. It was black and shiny but one could see the ribs showing underneath it's coat, and where the eyes should have been were white and shining. Selene quickly hopped into the unocuppied carrige and the others followed. 

"Moony, what were those things?" asked Erica her eyes a bit wide.

"I don't know sparks. But it is quite strange, could all of you see them?"

She saw all of her friends nod.

"Claws," asked Selene turning to Samantha. "What were they, do you know?"

Samantha was threading through a book and stopped at a page. "They are called Thestrales. They are looked to as bad luck for only people who have seen death can see them."

She looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Well, that explains why we can see them, we saw so many die on the moon."

Selene nodded. "True."

When the carriges started to move they all stopped talking, and were quite happy the ride was so smooth.

When they came to a stop, Selene let the others out before her and then climbed down herslef.

Upon entering the great hall they were surprised, at how big it was.

"Moony, this makes the moon palace look like a small house like at daigon alley!" said Christina quietly in her friend's ear.

"Shh! I know its big." Selene whispered back.

"Excuse me ladies." Said a strict voice.

Selene turned to see a tall woman. In green robes and a black hat atop her head. Her lips were pursed into a thin line.

"Are you Selene Maethor?" she asked.

Selene nodded. "And I am sure that you already know my friends names. It's nice to see you again Professor."

Mcgonnagall smiled at her. "Yes, it is. But that shall be discussed later in Professor Dumbledore's office. For now I need you to wait here till we call you. Then we can sort you, again though it may be the same again." Mcgonagall then swept the small children into the great hall.

* * *

-- students p.o.v.-- 

The students watched as Professor Mcgonagll called out the first year's names to sort them when they finally ended. Everyone watched as their headmaster stood to speak.

"Now I know that all of you must be quite hungry, and waiting to eat your evening meal. But I must ask you to wait a bit more longer for we have some other new students, that must be sorted. They will be in theirsixth year. I wish all of you to be kind and respectful to them, since they are new here."

Mcgonagall then pulled out another role of parchement and started to call out names.

"Maethor, Selene!"

The students looked around as they heard the great hall's doors open and watched silently as a girl walked through them. She stood straight as a rod and walked down the length of the tables to where their Professor stood. She was very pretty with long silver hair in strange style that had two buns on either side of her head that went to her ankles. She smiled, some of the students relaxed while others watched warily.

"Merilvór, Rose!"

They turned to see the next girl enter. She didn't look around at them but kept her eyes on the teacher's table. When she reached it and turned to face them, they got a better look at her. She had dark brown hair in a long braid but she didn't smile she stared at them with a emotionless face.

"Naurgalad, Erica!"

This girl walked quickly to the front. She had long black hair in a pony tail and also didn't smile as she turend to face the students.

"Helegu, Samantha!"

This girl had short blue hair, and glasses. She smiled at everyone looking on either side of her and went to stand by the other girls.

"Galadh, Anglea!"

This girl looked up once then back straight. She had light brown hair held back in a low ponytail and was tall. A bit taller than the girl who had come in second but unlike her she smiled a friendly smile to everyone.

"Minuial, Christina!"

This girl was a bit different from the others. Shse had a big smile on her face, and long blonde hair in a ponytail. When she reached her friends she turned round with the same big smile on her face.

Mcgonagall looked to Dumbledore who was smiling.

"Now then we have others to call and I believe they are ready now…"

Mcgonagall then began to read off more names.

"Yuy, Heero!"

A boy with dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes walked in. He went and stood to the side in front of the girls. He just stared at everyone coldly.

"Maxwell, Duo!"

A boy walked in with a small smile and sad face. He had light brown hair pulled back in a tight braid, and violet eyes. He went to stand beside the first boy.

"Barton, Trowa!"

A boy with green eyes and semi dark brown hair walked in. He also didn't smile. He just stood by the others and looked at the eyes watching him.

"Chang, Wufei!"

another boy, this one with a strong sense of pride it seemed. Walked up to his friends. He had short dark hair pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. He just glared at everyone as if he didn't wish to be there.

"Winner, Quatre!"

A petite looking blonde boy, walked in and smiled plesantly at everyone while joing the others in front of the table.

"Shields, Darien."

All female heads turend again as another dark haired male walked through the doors. He had short black hair, and deep blue eyes. He also didn't smile very much at all.

Dumbledore sat down to watch them be sorted.

Selene stepped up first and sat down on the stool the hat set neatly on top of her head.

"Gryffindor!"

Selene joined the Gryffindor table to sounds of clapping and hoots from the Weasley twins.

"Ms. Merilvór."

"Gryffindor!"

"Ms. Naurgalad." 

"Slytherin!"

"Ms. Helegu."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ms. Galadh."

"Gryffindor!"

"Ms. Minuial."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Mr. Yuy."

"Gryffindor!"

"Mr. Maxwell."

"Gryffindor!"

"Mr. Barton."

"Gryffindor!"

"Mr. Chang."

"Gryffindor!"

"Mr. Winner."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Mr. Shields."

"Slytherin!"

Dumbledore stood after the new students had seated themselves at their tables.

"I feel it is my duty to tell you all, that… we have a new Defence against the dark arts teacher. Professor Umbridge. I hope that you all will make her feel welcome."

"Hem, hem."

Selene blinked as Dumbledore had been enterupted by a very small witch.

The witch after thanking him went into a long speech.

Selene blinked as she took the underlying meaning in her words. Why in the world would the ministery want to interfere with Hogwarts school? She thought to herslef. She shook her head and gave a small clap to the end of the speech. She then listened intently to dumbledore and then when the food appeared at very little. For before she could begin eating, she heard someone speak.

"Hello, I hope you will like it here at Hogwarts."

Selene looked up to see a boy with messy dark hair and glasses smiling at her.

"Thank you," she nodded to him. "I am Selene, and you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

cliffy again! 

I hope you guyst liked this chapter.

R&R!


	4. Your uncle is who!

Imaginary

by Chikara-Yuy

Yay I finally found this, I had gotten a computer virus or something and it deleted this chapter luckly I finally found the back up cd.

so here is the fourth chapter I know its a little short so Gomen. I hope that you enjoy it and please remember to review!

I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing.

* * *

Selene smiled at Harry and nodded politely and introduced her friends.  
Harry found that the girl who though she hadn't smiled at everyone was very polite. She shook his hand across the table and nodded at Hermione and Ron as she shook thier hands when he introduced them. Harry then voiced a question he knew Hermione was bursting to ask. "When did you decide to come to Hogwarts"  
Selene blinked and smiled, "Well, our gaurdian who had been home schooling us, can't do it as much anymore so she wrote my uncle and sent us here to finish our schooling." 

"Who is your Uncle?" asked Ron curiously.

"Oh," said Selene. "Why its..well please don't be alarmed. Its Severus Snape"  
Hermione dropped her fork and blinked at Selene. "Your related to proffesor snape"  
Selene nodded. "I know he sometimes can be a bit strict with students but I told him not to treat me any different from the others,"

Harry shook his head. "He seems to only treat students he knows well specially."

Selene didn't look surprised. "Oh, I know and I plan to talk to him about it, I won't let him treat me special no matter what he has done that for a long time."

Selene chatted happily with Harry and his friends and introduced her friends that were beside her. Everyone was getting along fine until they boy called Duo got in an arguement with his dark haired friend who then pointed his wand at him and spoke mono-tonely at him, it was surprsiing that it had such a good effect on him because he sat down and continued to eat without angering anyone again.  
When the feast was over Proffessor Mcgonagall came over and collected Selene and her friends. She took Hermione with her and gave Ron the password to the common room to get the first years and the others in.

* * *

I know its short but as I said forgive and please if you like this one check out my other stories! Ja ne for now!

Semper fi


End file.
